1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including the pixel, and a driving method of the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices having reduced weight and dimensions, which are capable of eliminating disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT), have been developed. Examples of these display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, plasma display panel, and an organic light emission display device.
In recent years, organic light emitting display devices have been employed as devices such as smart phones and pads as well as TVs. A study is in progress for providing a device, such as a smart phone or a pad, capable of recognizing movement of human body organs (hands, eyes, heads, and the like) to determine whether it is being used and, when it is not used by a human, capable of reducing power consumption.